Big Time Tour
by DeannaMariexo
Summary: Aria's rise to fame was fast. Before she knew it there was a tour planned for her and Big Time Rush. Can Aria and Kendall's relationship withstand the pressures of being on tour? Or will they crumble completely? I guess we'll find out.   Sequel to TOHL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In 5 months Aria's world changed completely. She suddenly had a #1 single and an album in Billboard's Hot 100 and she seemed to have fans everywhere. Her entire life had changed. It seemed like everyone knew who she was. She couldn't have been more grateful and blessed for this. Although all this stuff was nice she still thought that the best thing that had happened to her since she moved to Hollywood was Kendall. Everything was perfect with him.

Aria walked through the stage door into the rehearsal space Gustavo had set up for her and the boys to rehearse in. She looked around. It was so big and open. She saw the boys sitting in the middle of the room, on the floor, having a conversation about only God knows what. She walked over to the stage and sat on it. The boys stopped talking.

"I know you're there." Kendall said without turning around to face her.

"I know. I just didn't want to interrupt your conversation." She said as Kendall got up and made his way over to her.

"Hi." He said smiling at her and giving her a quick kiss. She smiled. Kendall hopped up on the stage and grabbed her hand.

"Aria, you're late." A booming voice said from the corner of the room. She looked over and saw Gustavo standing there.

"I know! But I have good reason." She claimed giving him an innocent smile.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Well, first I stopped at Starbucks and get everyone drinks and then as I was leaving a group of fans wanted autographs and pictures. So I am late because I was doing something nice and tending to my fans?" she said hoping Gustavo would take that as a suitable excuse. Kendall squeezed her hand a bit to show that it was a good excuse for being late.

"You're in the clear. This time." He said. "Dogs! Stage. Now." He said.

Aria hopped off the stage and found herself a chair to sit in while the boys performed. Kelly sat down next to her.

"So, are you nervous about your first tour date in 2 days?" Kelly asked.

"A little bit." Aria said still watching the boys as they performed "Boyfriend".

"Well don't be. I remember when BTR performed for the first time and Carlos nearly puked before going on stage. Just remember that all the people in the crow are there to see you. They'll love you no matter what you do."

Aria was still really nervous. She didn't know what to expect. What if they didn't like her? She sat pondering this while the boys performed. She laughed every time Kendall made a silly face or gesture towards her until Gustavo kicked her out. She waited for their lunch break so she could eat with Kendall.

"Hello Beautiful." Kendall said opening the door.

"Oh I can come back in now?" she asked glaring at him.

Kendall laughed. "Yeah." Aria didn't look impressed. "Come on, he made you stand out here so two songs. Besides you love when a pelvic thrust at you on stage." He joked.

"Oh yeah, I love when people made obscene gestures at me while performing." She laughed.

Kendall grabbed her hand and lead her back into the room. They sat at a table across from the boys. Kendall had his arm around Aria. They ate their lunches quickly. Aria had rehearsal after lunch. She had become comfortable performing in front of people where as back on Ontario, she wouldn't be caught dead on a stage.

Kendall interrupted her thoughts. "Wanna get out of here for the rest of our break?" he whispered in her ear.

"We don't have enough time to go anywhere." She whispered back.

"I know where we can go."

Kendall grabbed Aria's hand and got up. The other boys were so into their conversation that they didn't notice. Aria followed close behind him still holding this hand. He walked over to a door and went in. Aria found herself in a small stairwell. She looked at Kendall with a very confused look.

"You're taking me to a stairwell?" she ask.

"haha very funny. Go up the stairs." He said.

"Why what's up there?" she said hesitantly.

"You'll see when we get there." He said starting up the stairs.

Aria followed. She figured she trusted Kendall enough to know that we most certainly would not lead her into a death trap.

After climbing 3 flights of stairs, Kendall opened a door and lead Aria onto a massive open space of the roof.

Aria walked through the door and stared at it in awe.

"How'd you find this place?" she asked.

"Well, this isn't the first time we've rehearsed here and the first time I went exploring and found the roof. I like it here. It's pretty peaceful." Kendall shrugged. "Wanna sit?" he asked gesturing to the ground that was shaded by a nearby high skylight. Aria looked through the skylight before looking down. She could see Logan, James and Carlos still deep in conversation. She sat on the gravel and scooted close to Kendall. Kendall pulled her on to his lap.

"So are you looking forward to the tour?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit nervous about it." She said grabbing his hand to hold it. "But I'll be fine because you'll be there."

"The fact that you'll be there this time makes me feel a lot better about this tour." He said putting his head on her shoulder.

"Why? Because you got lonely on the last tour?" she joked.

"Exactly." Kendall laughed tickling her stomach.

Aria was sent into a giggling fit. She fell off Kendall's lap, onto the pavement, still giggling like crazy. Kendall leaned over her. His arm was next to her head but other than that the only thing holding him up was his knees. "Ah ha! So I've found your weakness." He said.

Aria kicked one of his knees causing him to fall on top of her. "And I've found yours." She said.

Kendall managed to prop himself back up. "That hurt." He said pouting.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Aria said as she grasped the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss. Kendall placed his hand on her back. He pulled her up so they were both sitting. They were interrupted by Aria's cell phone ringing. She checked it to see what it was. It was a text from Logan. It read, _Hey! Break's over you and Kendall might want to get back before Gustavo realizes you're gone and goes crazy._

"It's Logan. He says we should get back." Aria said a little bit disappointed.

Kendall could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Don't worry." He said "there will be many more of these moments this tour." He said kissing her on the forehead and taking her hand to lead her back downstairs.

They arrive back downstairs and Gustavo was just calling Aria to rehearse. She sang her entire set list, practiced her dance moves and in her opinion put on a pretty good show. It was getting late by the time she had finished.

Gustavo didn't have anything negative to say today so she figured she had done fine.

"Okay, that was our last rehearsal. Everybody be packed, ready and on the tour bus outside of the Palmwoods by 8:30 SHARP. We have our first show tomorrow so get a good night's sleep." Gustavo said.

The boys and Aria all rode together back to the Palmwoods. Kendall walked her to her apartment and kissed her good night. Aria flopped down on her bed. She needed a good rest. Her first concert on her first tour was tomorrow. She could already tell that this was going to be crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Aria heard a knock on her door. "It's open!" she yelled looking at the clock. It was 8AM.

"Hey Hey." Kendall said entering the apartment. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek while she was putting in her earrings.

"Hi." She said smiling at him.

"Where are your bags?" he asked.

"In my room?" she said confused as to why he was asking.

Kendall walked into her room and came out with her two bags. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Kendall," she said "I can carry my own bags."

Kendall walked it the door. "I WANT to carry them for you."

"Seriously, you don't have to."

She argued with him for another 5 minutes until she finally gave in.

Aria took a last look at her apartment and took a deep breath. "This is it." She said looking at her empty apartment. All of her stuff was put away and her apartment looked good as new.

"Come on." Kendall said.

Aria closed her apartment door and locked it. This was the last time she'd do that for a while.

Aria put her sunglasses on as they approached the tour bus outside the Palmwoods. Her family was waiting outside to say good bye. Kendall put her luggage in the bus. Aria, Mrs. Knight, Katie and Kelly were sharing one bus and the boys and Gustavo were sharing the other.

"Well, we'll see you went you guys come back and play a show here." Aria's mom said giving her a tight hug.

"Have fun, honey." Her dad said pulling her into a hug.

"Don't die." Emma said.

"Thanks?" Aria said with a laugh. "I'll try not to."

"You know I won't let that happen." Kendall said putting his arm around her. "Ready?"

Aria took a deep breath and looked are her parents. They waved while she walked to the door of the bus. She waved and got on.

Aria noticed Kendall got on after her. "Shouldn't you get on YOUR bus?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left." He said.

"Kendall, I'm fine. You don't need to hold my hand the entire tour." She said.

"But I want to." Kendall said kissing her.

"BLECH." Katie said out of nowhere. "Gross! If you're going to do that, do it outside of the bus."

Kendall looked at and rolled his eyes. "I was just leaving anyways, baby sister."

He turned to Aria. "I guess I'll see you in Arizona." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I guess so." She said, smiling shyly.

Kendall went to his own bus. Aria sat down at the table and got her laptop out. Lucky for her their tour buses had wifi. She opened up Angry Birds. That should keep her occupied for hours.

It was night fall by the time they arrived in Arizona. Katie was fast asleep in her bunk and Mama Knight was on the couch reading a book. The bus stopped. Aria looked up from her computer. She had been doing various things on her laptop all day. Including IM-ing Kendall & Brianna, playing games and reading. Mama Knight woke up Katie to move her into the hotel room. Aria grabbed her bag. She was smart and grabbed a small bag to carry her essentials in and a few changes of clothes so she wouldn't have to run out to the bus all the time.

Aria walked out of the bus. "'Ello 'ello." She heard out of nowhere. She jumped. She turned and saw Kendall leaning against the bus behind the door. "Oh my gosh Kendall. You scared me!" she said punching him jokingly. "Sooooorry." He pouted.

A sleepy Katie and Mama Knight came out of the bus followed by their bus driver. They all walked into the hotel to find James, Logan, Carlos, Gustavo and Kelly waiting to check in. They had an entire floor of the hotel for their tour crew, promo team, hair and makeup and of course the performers.

Everyone separated to find their rooms. Aria found herself standing in a one bed room. The bed was a double and she had the room to herself. She had a bathroom to herself. She was hoping most of the rooms on the tour were like this. She liked it. Aria flopped down on the bed. "I could let used to this." She said out loud. She heard a knock on her door. "What?" she groaned, getting up and opening the door.

"Well, if I knew you were going to be this mean I wouldn't have come over." Kendall said leaning against the door frame.

Aria laughed. "Hi."

Kendall entered the room and looked around. "Well, this is nice." He said putting his arms around her. "I really like the bed." He said picking her up and tossing her on it.

Aria squealed at the sudden movement and Kendall crawled on top of her. Kendall began to kiss her, slowly reaching his hand up her back, under her shirt.

"Kendall."Aria said pushing him away.

"What?" Kendall asked innocently.

"Not now." She said.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, a hint of worry could be heard in his voice.

"Nothing. I'm just… I'm just tired, that's all." She said.

"Okay." Kendall said, "I guess I'll go back to my room and let you get some rest." He got up and stood next to the bed.

"Kendall? Can I ask you something?" Aria asked.

"Anything." He answered.

"Why are you being so over protective of me lately?"

Kendall sighed. "Well, I know there's going to be a lot of people that are going to be all over the both of us and I really really don't want this to go away. I've never felt this way with anyone before and I just can't imagine my life without you now..." Kendall explained sitting on the edge of the bed.

Aria crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to." She whispered in his ear. Kendall turned around and kissed her. "Good to know." He said with a smile. He stood up and Aria was kneeling on the bed.

"Good Night Aria." Kendall said kissing her on the forehead.

"Good Night Kendall." She said.

Once Kendall left, Aria changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed. She'd better rest up; she had her first show tomorrow.

After a good 9 hour sleep, a shower and finding the cutest outfit she had in the hotel; Aria made her way to the lobby. The boys and Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for her to head to the venue for sound check.

They arrived at the venue and Aria found her dressing room. She figured instead of sitting in her dressing room she'd go and watch the boys do their sound check. In secret of course. Gustavo had banned her from being there when the boys performed due to Kendall during tour rehearsals.

Aria stood backstage, listening and watching. Just as the boys were finishing up, she was given her mic and she was getting ready for her own sound check. She realized her shoe was untied. She belt down to tie it and as she stood up, she dropped her mic and it went rolling across the floor.

"shit." She said scurrying after it. She stopped when she found her mic under a boy's shoe. She grabbed it and stated to stand up.

"You might wanna be a little more careful there Aria." A voice said.

"sorry I'm really clums-" she was cut off by her own thoughts. She found herself face to face with a boy with short brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked confused as to why she was staring at him.

"Yeah, sorry." She said snapping herself back to reality.

The boy smiled and chuckled. "I'm Chris." He said reaching his hand out to shake hers.

She reached out and shook it. "Aria." She said introducing herself.

Chris cracked a smile. "Yeah, I know." He said pointing to the tour poster behind her. She turned and saw it and blushed.

"Chris come on! I need your help!" a man said behind him. "Just a sec." he said, "sorry, I gotta run but I guess I'll see you later…" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I have to go sound check." She said. She turned and walked away in a daze.

"Hey hey." Kendall said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi!" she said snapping back to reality. "You sounded amazing."

"Aw thanks." He said smugly. "I know you will too. I'll be listening."

Aria chuckled and walked onto the stage for sound check.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Thank you Phoenix! You were AMAZING!" Aria said into her mic before running off stage. She could hear the crowd screaming her name. She was met by some tour crew who helped take off her mic wires and stuff. There was about a ten minute break before Big Time Rush went on stage so the crew could prepare the stage for them. Aria made her way to her dressing room. She stopped at the boy's dressing room. She raised her fist to knock on the door but before she could knock the door opened.

"Oh, Hi Aria." Logan said.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"You were really great out there." Logan said.

Aria chuckled. "Thanks. I tried my best to be entertaining."

Kendall appeared behind Logan. "Hey you." Kendall said walking past Logan and wrapping his arms around Aria.

"Kendall, I'm all gross and sweaty." Aria groaned into his chest.

"So? What's your point?" he laughed. "You were amazing out there."

Aria smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks."

Kendall leaned down and kissed her. "EEHHEEM." Someone cleared their throat.

"We have a show to put on." James said.

"Come one Lover Boy." Logan said brushing past him. James and Carlos walked by him.

"Break a leg." She said giving him a quick kiss. Kendall started to walk away. The rest of the boys started walking to the stage. Kendall turned back around and scurried back to Aria. "Meet me outside your dressing room after the show?" he said with a wink. Aria giggled and nodded. Kendall kissed her quickly on the cheek and ran after the boys.

Aria walked to her dressing room. There was a TV in her room what hooked up to a camera that showed the stage so she could watch the boys perform. Aria sat down and got comfy on her dressing room couch. There was a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door. "Oh Hey Chris!" she said.

"Hey, uh, I found this after you walked off stage," he said holding out a bracelet "I think you dropped it."

Aria looked at her bare wrist. "Oh! I didn't even notice. I would have been worried sick. Thank you!" she said taking it.

Chris smiled. "Are you going to make a habit of this? Dropping stuff and me picking it up?"

Aria laughed. "I hope not. Are you busy? I kinda have like an hour to kill…"

"Um, I think they can get along without me for a bit." He said entering the room.

Aria and Chris chatted. Aria had found out that Chris lived in L.A. He moved to L.A. to be a musician but he wasn't having any luck and a friend of his had landed the job on the tour and managed to land Chris a job too. He was into the same music as Aria and they had a lot in common.

Aria realized that the boys here on their last song. "Oh gosh. I'm supposed to be ready to go back to the hotel when the boys finish." She said getting up and collecting her things. Chris got up too and helped her collect some stuff. Chris picked up something off the ground and handed to her.

"Always dropping things for me to pick up…" he joked.

Aria laughed. She realized she was pretty close to Chris. He leaned into her to kiss her but before he could Aria stopped him. "Chris…" she said looking away. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh…" Chris said.

Aria heard the boys saying their good-byes to the crowd on her TV.

"I guess I should go then…" Chris said.

"Uh, yeah." She said.

"I guess I'll see you soon." He said exiting the room.

Aria packed up her stuff, thinking about what had just happened. She had just met Chris. He was really good looking and she really liked him but as friend she had Kendall and she felt like nothing could come between them. She walked out of her room to be greeted by a sweaty Kendall.

"Hey. Somebody was amazing out there." She said to him.

Kendall laughed. "Why thank you." He grabbed her hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek, he made his way to her ear. "I'm thinking you, me, your hotel room, clothing is optional?"

Aria smirked. "I'll think about it."

"Are you all ready to go?" Kendall asked.

"Yup. Are you?" she asked.

"I gotta grab my bag. Come with?" he replied.

"Of course." She said still holding onto his hand.

They stopped by the boys' dressing room and walked out to where the car that was taking them back to the hotel for the night was. Everyone was waiting for them. They hopped in the back seat. Aria suddenly felt super tired. She leaned her head on Kendall's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Aria opened her eyes and realized she was in her hotel room. She sat up and looked around. Kendall's clothes were sitting on the floor and the shower was running. She looked at the clock and wondered how long she'd been asleep for. She heard the shower stop. She suddenly didn't know if she should pretend to still be asleep or make it look she was doing something. Instead she just sat there staring at the door. The door started to open and she panicked slightly. Kendall walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She stared at him in awe. "So you're awake now? He asked.

Aria nodded and kept staring. It has been a long time since the last time her and Kendall had, had a night alone. They were always flying to different states for promotional stuff or concerts or appearances. "What's wrong with you?" Kendall asked staring back at her. "Nothing." She said biting her lip. She eyes were wondering up and down Kendall's body as she fought the urge to tackle him. He walked closer to her. In one swift motion, he pushed Aria down on the bed and was leaning one knee on the bed, he was lying across her body so his arm right by her head was his main support. Their lips were just about to touch.

"So did you think about my earlier proposal?" he asked smugly.

Aria breathed heavily. "Yes." Her hands found the back of Kendall's neck and she pulled herself upwards, smashing her lips against his. Kendall's free hand made its way to Aria's back and up her shirt. One of Aria's hands made its way down Kendall's back. They pulled apart from the kiss. Kendall pressed his forehead to hers. "Kendall…" she breathed. "I love you." Kendall pulled her into a passionate kiss. Aria noticed that Kendall's wandering hands had managed to unclip her bra. Aria tugged on Kendall's towel to get back at him. Kendall pulled away from her. "So I take it you accept my proposal?" he joked. "Ya think?" she said throwing the towel across the room.

Kendall opened his eyes. The light from the window was right in his face. Aria was sound asleep on his chest. He looked down at her. She was cute when she was asleep. He felt her move and closed his eyes and made it look like he was asleep. "I know you're awake…" she said.

"I was hoping it would actually work for once." He laughed.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

Kendall looked at the clock. "It's like 7AM."

"We're supposed to be on the buses by 7:30." Aria groaned into Kendall's chest. "uhg, I just want to sleep right here forever. With you."

"How about we get on a bus, crawl into a bunk and we can stay like that until we hit Utah?" he said.

"I'd like that." she said.

They both got up. Aria began to collect her clothes from various places in the room. She wondered how half her stuff got in those strange places. She opened her bag and pulled out her clean clothes and started putting them on. "Oh shoot." She said.

"What?" Kendall asked. Fully clothed in an outfit he must have gotten from his room while Aria was asleep the previous night.

"I forgot to grab more than one clean shirt from the bus." She said.

"I can fix that." Kendall said walking out of her hotel room into his. He came back a few minutes later with a t-shirt that was visibly too big for Aria. "Sorry, this is all I have…"

Aria took it and put it on. "Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. She was wearing shorts but you couldn't see them because the shirt was so long. "That's a great look for you." Kendall chuckled. Aria laughed. "shut up." They walked out of the hotel room to see greeted by James, Carlos and Logan. "That's one hell of a walk of shame outfit." Logan joked. "Shut Up Logan." Aria said punching him playfully in he arm as they all loaded into the elevator.

They got to the lobby and walked out to the buses. "I'm going on Aria's bus until we stop." Kendall said to the guys. They nodded and all got onto their buses. Mama Knight and Katie were both already sound asleep. Kendall and Aria both crawled into a bunk. "This is actually smaller than I thought." Aria stated.

"Oh well. I like being close to you." Kendall said.

They both got comfy. Just as they were drifting off to sleep Kendall interrupted. "Hey Aria." He said breaking the silence. "I forgot to tell you something last night…"

"What?" Aria asked curiously.

"I love you."

Aria smiled and closed her eyes. They both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Aria opened her eyes and realized her head was on Kendall's chest. She looked up and was met by his face staring at her. "How long have you been staring at me?" she asked in a 'I'm-really-weirded-out' tone. "Like 5 minutes. I couldn't really move." He laughed.

"Well you could have…" Aria said readjusting her position in the bunk.

"But then I'd wake you up, and you're so cute when you're asleep so I just left you." Kendall said.

Aria blushed. "What time is it?"

"I dunno. Like 3." Kendall said rubbing his eye.

"How did we even sleep for that long?" she asked.

"Hashtag Tour Life." He said.

"Did you just say 'hashtag'?" Aria asked.

"Yup." He said nodding.

"You are SO lame," she said "come on we have to get up."

"but I don't want to." Kendall said wrapping his arms around her.

"Me either, but I'm kinda hungry." She said.

"In that cause," Kendall said, pausing in midsentence to kiss her on the top of the head. "let's go."

Aria looked around the tiny bunk. "Uh, how are we going to get out of here?"

"I have no idea." Kendall said. After about 3 minutes of struggling, Aria managed to roll over Kendall and out of the bunk. She planted her feet on the ground, raised her arms and shouted "VICTORY!"

Kendall laughed as he crawled out of the bunk. He placed his hands on Aria's hips and pulled her towards him, smashing his lips to hers. Aria kissed him back. Someone cleared their throat and suddenly Aria remembered that they weren't on the bus alone. They broke apart. "Hi Mom!" Kendall said awkwardly. Aria blushed into Kendall's chest.

"Just be glad it wasn't Katie." Mama Knight said. Kendall nodded, "it won't happen again." She nodded. "Hey Mom, where are we?"

"We crossed into Utah about 10 minutes ago." She answered.

"Hm, we slept through it." Kendall said looking at Aria.

"So did Katie." Mama Knight said sitting on the small couch.

Kendall opened their mini fridge to find something for them to eat. He found jam. "How about PB&J?" Kendall asked Aria.

"Sure." She said going to grab the bread.

"I'll do it." Kendall said "just sit."

Aria rolled her eyes and sat down at the table.

She grabbed the remote on the table and turned on the TV. There was a trashy teen gossip show on. Kendall glanced at the TV as he made the sandwiches. "Why do you watch this crap?" he laughed.

"I dunno. It's entertaining." She said. Kendall sat down at the table across from her, placed her sandwich in front of her and took a bite of his own. "But it's all lies." He said with his mouth full.

"Not true." She said taking a bite of hers.

"uh huh." He said doubtfully.

"They once said we were a really cute couple." Aria stated.

Kendall smiled. "Well we are."

"I used to watch these shows with my friends at home, just to make fun of them. Although my friend Kate always treated it like it was all real and got really mad at us for making fun of it." Aria said looking down. Kendall could tell she was upset about missing all her friends. "So she's kinda like James." He said trying to lighten her mood. " A little." She said still not looking any happier. She continued eating her sandwich.

"I know you miss them." Kendall said.

Aria nodded. "I guess it's just that I haven't seen them in such a long time and I just miss them."

"I know how it feels, but they're coming to the show in Toronto right?" Kendall asked.

"Seeing as I promised them that I'd pay for their rooms and give them killers seat with backstage passes, I think they're coming." Aria laughed.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Kendall asked.

"When do we get to Salt Lake City?" Aria asked.

Kendall turned to his mother and asked her. Mama Knight looked up from her book, "4 Hours tops." She said. Kendall turned around and she continued reading her book.

Aria agreed to watch a few movies. Mama Knight said she'd move to the big bedroom at the back of the bus and read. As she walked by she checked on Katie to find her sitting in her bunk playing video games.

Kendall and Aria moved to the small couch and snuggled together to watch a few movies.

After 3 and a half movies, the bus finally stopped. Aria looked up at Kendall from where her head was placed on his chest.

"Did we just stop?" she asked.

Suddenly there was a banging on their door. Kendall got up and opened the door. Carlos came running into the bus, screaming.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

He proceeded to hear James yell "CARLOS GIVE IT BACK!" from outside the bus.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Carlos yelled to Kendall. Aria sat on the couch consumed in her confusion. Kendall closed the door.

"What did you do?" Aria asked, immediately regretting it.

"I stole his manspray." Carlos said through his hysterical laughter.

James was banging on the tour bus door.

"Carlos, this never turns out the way you want it to. Give me the manspray." Kendall said sternly.

Carlos pouted and handed him the black and orange can. Kendall opened the door and handed James the can.

"Thank you Kendall." James said taking the can. "Carlos, I'm going to pummel you!"

Carlos hid behind Kendall. "I'll give you a 30 second start." James said to him.

Carlos bolted out of the bus. Kendall turned to Aria. "Your friends are weird." She stated.

"But you love it." He said pulling her to her feet.

Mama Knight and Katie emerged from the back of the bus. "Carlos steal James' manspray again?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." Kendall laughed.

"You'd think he'd come up with a better plan by now." She said.

Kendall's mom sighed. "Well, I think Katie and I are going to order room service at the hotel for dinner. What are you guys going to do?"

Kendall looked at Aria. "We'll pick something up."

Mama Knight nodded and she and Katie exited the bus. Kendall turned to Aria.

"So, how about you go and get settled in your room and I'll grab us something to eat and meet you?" Kendall proposed.

"Okay." Aria said with a smile.

Aria walked through the lobby and got into the elevator. Just as it was closing someone's hand stopped it. She looked up and saw Chris. His face lit up when he saw her. "Hey!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi." She said smiling.

They stood there awkwardly in the tiny elevator for a few seconds until Chris broke the silence. "That's an interesting fashion choice you've got there."

Aria looked down and realized she was still wearing Kendall's shirt. She laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Boyfriend?" he said.

"Excuse me?" Aria said confused.

"Is it your boyfriend's shirt?" he chuckled.

"Oh," she laughed "yeah." The elevator went silent. Lucky for her they arrived on their floor before she could say anything else that sounded stupid.

"I'll see you later." Chris said.

Aria smiled and nodded. She made her way to her room and pulled out a dress she had in her bag. She quickly changed into it and headed to the bathroom to fix her make up before dinner with Kendall. She fixed her eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss and walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear a knock on her door. She scurried to the door and opened it. Kendall stood there with takeout containers. He looked at Aria. "So, this hotel has roof access… want to eat on the roof?" Kendall said raising his eyebrow. "I'd love to." She said with a smile.

Kendall opened the door to the roof and let Aria out ahead of him. "This is nice." She said looking around. It was open. There was a light on the side of the wall where the door was. The ground was all black gravel. The sun was starting to set. Kendall walked over to a large box that neither of them knew what it was, and spread out the blanket he was holding on the gravel and sat down. Kendall patted the space next to him, gesturing for Aria to sit there. She sat down. "Are we even allowed to be here?" she asked. "I dunno, but we are now." Kendall said getting out their stir frys that he had picked up from a nearby Swiss Chalet. They sat so they were facing the sun set, while they ate.

"How did you even find out this place has roof access?" Aria asked.

"You hear a lot eavesdropping… and there like 4 'roof access this way' signs on our floor." Kendall laughed.

Aria chuckled and continued eating. They chit chatted and watched the sunset. An hour later Kendall noticed they were both finished. Kendall put both of their empty containers in a bag and looked at Aria. Kendall loved the way she looked in the moonlight. Aria looked at him. "What?" she asked when she noticed her was staring at her. "Nothing." Kendall said, he brushed his hand across her cheek. Aria blushed as he got closer and closer to her. He kissed her gently. Kendall pushed Aria towards the ground. One of Kendall's hands found its way to the bottom of Aria's dress. Aria pulled away from Kendall, gasping for air. "Kendall, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Come on Ari, live a little." Kendall laughed.

"Kendall, we're on the roof…" she said looking around nervously.

"So? Have sex on a roof isn't on your bucket list?" Kendall asked her kissing her again.

She pulled back. "Not really." She could feel Kendall's hand slowly making its way farther and farther up her dress. "This is nuts. This is crazy, what is someone catches us?"

"No one will. No one even knows we're up here." Kendall said beginning to kiss her neck.

"That's the point. What if someone comes up here, not knowing that we're up here and sees us or what if someone hears us?" Aria argued, Kendall was going to put up a fight though seeing as his free hand has just unzipped Aria's dress and was beginning to wiggle it off.

"No one will see us because it's the roof, no one wants to come up here. And we're quiet, no one will hear us." Kendall said.

Aria grabbed the hem of Kendall's shirt. There was no way she was going to be the only one without clothes if they got caught. She pulled off his shirt. "Actually, you're pretty loud." Aria said.

Kendall stopped. "Really? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I dunno. It was relevant until right now." She replied, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair.

"Whatever." Kendall said, Resuming covering her kisses.

"Now you sound offended." Aria laughed.

"I'm not." Kendall said sounding annoyed.

"You are."

"Why are we even talking about this right now?" Kendall asked.

"You're the one who wanted to bang on the roof." Aria said.

"Yeah let's get back to that." Kendall said, crawling on top of her.

"Yes, please." Aria laughed, pulling Kendall into a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been 2 weeks and the boys and Aria had successfully played 7 shows. They were making a special stop in Washington, D,C. James insisted they stop there simply because he missed Jenna and she lived there.

Aria walked into her dressing room at the venue. James and the boys had gone to see Jenna but Aria had to stay behind because she was doing an interview with a local news station when they were leaving. She sat down on the couch and looked around. She pulled out her phone to see if she has any messages from Kendall. There was none. She opened up her twitter to see if anything interesting was going on. After replying a few fans she decided it was painfully quiet in her room and figured she would go for a walk. Aria walked out into the hallway she saw Chris playing closing an equipment box. She walked over to him.

"Hey Chris." She said approaching him.

He looked up. "Hey Aria." He said. "I thought you'd be visiting your friend Jenna with the boys…"

"I would have but I was filming an interview." She shrugged leaning against the amp case next to her.

"Ah. When are they coming back?" he asked taking a step toward her.

"I'm not sure, probably soon." Aria looked up and straight into his sparkling eyes.

Chris leaned into Aria, pressing his lips to hers. It was soft, but rough. Aria felt her lips melt into his. Her back was against the wall. There was a loud bang nearby that snapped her back to reality. She shoved Chris away from her and gasped for air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled at him. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. AND YOU KNEW THAT." She looked him angrily.

"So? It's not like he's here on tour." Chris scoffed.

Aria's face was a mix of anger and confusion. "What? I'm dating Kendall." She said matter-of-factly.

Chris shrugged. "So?" he asked arrogantly.

Aria scoffed and stormed away. _Well that killed that little crush on him, _Aria thought. She walked by the boy's dressing room and heard that the boys were back. She knocked. A laughing Carlos answered the door. He looked at Aria and looked around awkwardly.

"Uhm. Hi." Aria said in a confused tone. She looked into the dressing room to see Logan looking at her awkwardly and Jenna sitting on James' lap both also looking at her.

"What's going on? What's wrong with you guys?" Aria asked.

Suddenly, Kendall walked into the room. He sniffled and looked at Aria at the door. His face turned angry but Aria could see the sadness in his eyes. "Kendall?" she asked. He walked over to the door and closed it in her face.

Aria was in a confused daze. She banged on the door. "KENDALL! WHAT THE HELL?" she banged harder. There was no answer. "HELLO?" she yelled.

The door opened for a brief second and someone yelled "GO AWAY." At her.

Aria turned around. _What? What just happened? What the fuck is going on?_ She thought. She walked back to her dressing room. She sat down and pulled out her phone and dialled Kendall's number.

She got his voicemail. "Hey. It's Kendall. Leave a message at the beep."

"Kendall? It's Aria… What is going on? What happened? What did I do wrong? I need to talk to you. Please call me back. Please?" her voice cracked on the last word. She began to sob uncontrollably. _What is going on?_ , she thought.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was Kendall. "Kendall?" she asked sniffling and wiping her tears away.

"Do you seriously not know what you did wrong?" Kendall asked angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Kendall, what's going on?" she stood up and started pacing around the room. There was a silence on the other end. "Kendall?" she asked choking back tears. The line went dead. Seconds later her door opened. Kendall entered the room. He walked over to her. Aria could tell his eyes were red. _Was he crying?,_ she asked herself.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked. She tried to wrap her arms around him but he turned away.

"I saw you. And Chris." He looked away.

"What?" she suddenly realized what that bang was when Chris kissed her was. It was Kendall.

"Wait, Kendall. I…It…It was nothing. He…he ki—" Kendall cut her off.

"Save it." He said turning toward the door.

"Kendall, he kissed me. I pushed him off me. Don't go." She was holding back her tears.

"It didn't look like that." He said walking toward the door.

"Kendall, wait, please." A tear fell from her eye, it rolled down her cheek.

"Aria," he said turning toward her. "We're over."

With those words, Aria felt her entire world crash down. She tried to walk over to the couch but her legs wouldn't move. She couldn't feel anything, just an ache in her chest. She felt like someone had just stabbed her in the gut. Her limbs began to go numb. She sat on the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest and began sobbing. She has just lost the one thing she cared about the most.

_A/N : I know this is short but I the next chapter is coming soon! I promise!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Aria sat down on her couch in her dressing room and played with the hem of dress nervously. It was almost time for her to go back onstage and sing her duet with the boys. She was surprised that she had even made it through her set without bursting into tears. She could feel the knot in her stomach growing as she thought about going on. She didn't want to go on. She didn't want to have to face Kendall and sing some lovey-dovey song with him because it hurt just thinking about it.

Suddenly a crew member poked their head into Aria's room. "You're on in ten, Ms. Smith." They said. She looked up and nodded.

She grabbed her water bottle and took a big gulp before getting up. She walked toward the stage, her stomach in knots and her mind racing. She reached the stage in what felt like 2 seconds. The crew members were attaching wires and such to her dress and someone handed her a mic.

"Please welcome to the stage again our good friend ARIA SMITH!" she hard Carlos say as she was putting her ear piece in. She took a deep breath and walked onto the stage, waving to all the fans screaming at her. She usually made her way over to Kendall and the boys asked her to sing a song with them but tonight she made her way over to James.

"Hey Aria!" James said as she approached.

"Hey guys!" She responded looking at the guys. She avoided meeting eyes with Kendall.

"So, we were wondering if you would do us the honour of singing a song with us?" Carlos asked.

"Well, " Aria replied. "As long as it's okay with the crowd!" She said looking into the audience. The crowd began cheering as the music began.

Aria began singing the words to the love song it began with her and James singing and moved on to her and Kendall during the chorus. Usually, she'd fool around with Kendall but not today. She managed to stay on the opposite side of the stage.

As the bridge came around, Aria noticed Kendall was close to the edge of the stage singing to some random pretty girl. She felt her heart sink in her chest. She scanned the front rows to see if there was a guy in the crowd. She found a tall brunette in the second row. Two can play at this game. She hopped in between the stage and barricade and grabbed his hand while singing the beginning of the last chorus. After feeling satisfied she hopped back on stage just in time for the last note.

She thanked the crowd and ran offstage.

Later on that night, Aria and Jenna were sitting in their hotel room. Jenna was congratulating her on the show, the album and the tour. Jenna's phone beeped and she smiled.

"Aria, do you think that you could switch rooms with James for the night?" She questioned.

Aria stopped and thought about it.

"Isn't James rooming with Kendall?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, but this could give you the chance to make up! Please please please Aria, I won't see James again until next month and I just want to spend more time with him. I will be eternally grateful!"

Aria sighed. "I guess..." She mumbled.

"YES!" Jenna exclaimed while throwing her arms around Aria. Jenna grabbed her phone and quickly typed a message. Seconds later, James appeared at the door.

"Thank you Aria..." James said sweetly.

Aria looked at him with sad eyes.

James sighed. "I think he's calmed down now and you should talk to him. Kendall loves you. Trust me. He's just waiting for you to get back together. He claimed this was the worst 8 hours of him life." He chuckled.

"I hope you're right." Aria mumbled. She grabbed her pjs and the room key out of James' hand and walked over to her new room.

She entered the room and found Kendall sitting on a bed watching TV.

"Hey" she said walking over to the second bed.

He nodded at her.

She sighed. "Listen, we need to talk about this." She said. "I don't care if you don't want to."

"There's nothing to talk about." Kendall said, his eyes not moving from the TV screen.

Aria let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to the TV and pressed the power button.

"HEY!" Kendall protested.

"Kendall! We have to talk! You left me, crying, torn apart, in my dressing room today and that's not okay. I need to talk to you. Please." Aria was choking back tears as she spoke.

Kendall stood up. "You cheated on me." He said.

"How does a guy kissing me and me pushing him off of me, classify as cheating on you?" She asked angrily.

"You were kissing a guy that wasn't me!" Kendall argued.

"But he kissed me. It wasn't my fault," Aria could feel her tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you." Her tears spilled over.

Kendall looked at her. "I don't want to lose you either." Kendall walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him. "I'm sorry." She said.

Kendall could tell she meant it. "Yeah, me too." He kissed her forehead and held her close to him. He could feel her smile against his chest.

She pulled away and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He twisted her around and threw her onto the bed. Both of their clothes her flying around the room as if they couldn't get them off fast enough. Kendall found his way on top of Aria.

Aria moaned as Kendall entered her. The air filled with her moans and cries of pleasure. Kendall panted as he made love to her. Aria dug her fingernails into the flesh of Kendall's hips leaving little half moon red marks. She begged Kendall for more as they both reached their climaxes. Aria screamed Kendall's name and his sweaty body collapsed on top of her.

Aria panted as Kendall rolled off of her.

Aria looked at him. He smiled at her and pulled her onto his chest. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat until she slowly drifted to sleep.

Aria's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and up at Kendall who was fast asleep. She slowly and quietly crawled out of bed and collected her clothes. She tip toed out of her room and into her own. James and Jenna were huddled under the covers with no signs of waking anytime soon when she entered the room. She could pretty much guess what went down in there last night. She rolled her suitcase into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. She had a smile plastered on her face.

Aria fished a dress out of her suitcase, fixed her hair and exited the bathroom. James and Jenna looked like they hadn't moved. She rolled her suitcase across the room as quietly as possible and left the room.

Aria walked into Kendall's room. She looked at Kendall and chuckled. He was wrapped in the blanket on the bed.

"Are you laughing at me?" he groaned in a sleepy tone.

Aria laughed, "Nah." She answered.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His hair was everywhere. "I woke up and you weren't here." His voice was a bit scratchy.

"Sorry, I went to shower." She said crawling back into bed with him. She snuggled up next to him. Kendall moved a piece of hair out of her face.

She looked up at him. "Hi." He said.

Aria laughed. "Are we okay now?" she asked.

"Do you not remember last night?" Kendall chuckled.

Aria giggled. "Yeah I do. I was just making sure you know?"

Kendall reached down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Let's not fight again. Deal?"

Aria smiled. "Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Kendall and Aria sat on the bus waiting for James. Carlos and Logan were playing video games in the bus. James was saying good bye to Jenna before they headed off to New York.

None of the guys questioned what had gone down between Aria and Kendall. They just figured that they were in speaking terms again so everything was okay. Aria decided to spend the trip to New York on the boy's bus because she didn't want to be away from Kendall.

After about ten minutes James finally entered the bus and went straight to his bunk.

"I guess he's really upset." Aria said.

"I guess so." Kendall stated.

"Maybe someone should talk to him." Aria said to Kendall, Logan and Carlos.

They all looked at her in silence. "I guess I'll do it." Aria said rolling her eyes.

She stood up and weaved through the video game system chords and arrived at James' bunk. She knocked on the wood next to the curtain on his bunk.

"Knock knock." She said.

"I don't wanna talk." James groaned.

"Too bad." Aria said pulling back the curtain on his bunk to reveal James lying there, staring at the ceiling. "Okay. Why so sad?"

"I dunno." James shrugged. "I guess I just wasn't ready to leave Jenna. It sucks."

"I know it does. Leaving behind someone you love. But you gotta make the most of it. Isn't she coming to the L.A show?" Aria asked.

"I think so." He muttered.

"Then we only have 3 shows until then! Come on James. Don't be sad." Aria said trying to cheer him up. She could see it clearly wasn't working. She sighed and walked over the Carlos and Logan.

"Can you guys please fix James?" she asked.

Logan and Carlos looked at each other. "Okay!" they said getting up and heading over to James' bunk.

Aria stood in front of Kendall. He looked up at her. "Hi." He said pulling her down to sit on his lap. Aria snuggled up to Kendall and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hi." She said into his neck.

Kendall chuckled. "You're adorable."

"Can I just stay like this until we get to New York?" Aria asked closing her eyes.

"You don't realize that's a really long time right?" Kendall replied.

Aria opened one eye. "What's your point?"

Kendall laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay, you stay here." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Aria woke up to sounds of Kendall's growling stomach. She was surprised that he didn't move her somewhere else so he could eat. "Your stomach is really loud." She said.

"Probably because some girl's been sleeping on me for the past 4 and a half hours." Kendall said putting down his book at he was reading.

"Have I actually been asleep for that long? Where are we?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, um, about 10 minutes out of NYC." Kendall answered.

Aria groaned. "I don't wanna move. What do you want to eat?"

"I dunno. Just wait ten minutes and we can grab food at the catering table at the venue." Kendall said wrapping his arms around her.

After they arrived at the venue, ate and soundchecked, Aria and the boys had some free time between then and the show. Kendall and Aria were sitting in Aria's dressing room. Kendall was trying to teach her how to play barre chords on the guitar but Aria kept getting frustrated because her fingers were too short, which lead to Kendall giving her kisses to make her feel better. There was a knock on the door. Aria put her guitar on the couch and opened the door. Chris was standing there. Barely, seeing as he could hardly stand up straight.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Aria asked.

He leaded into her but she moved out of the way. She got a wiff of him and he reeked of alcohol. He regained his balance and tried to grab her and kiss her. She shoved him off.

"What'sssss wroooong baby?" he said slurring his words.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Kendall asked appearing behind her.

He saw Chris and grabbed Aria, pulled her toward him. "What are you doing here? Did you not understand that Aria has a boyfriend last time you spoke?"

"Shut up, pop star." Chris said. He swung his right fist at Kendall. But Kendall managed to dodge it and shove Aria out of the way. She landed on the couch, she was a little shaken. She shook her head and looked towards Kendall just in time to see Kendall's fist collide with Chris' lower jaw.

"Kendall!" Aria shrieked running to his side, grabbing onto his. "Stop."

"Yeah Kendall, listen to your whore, stop," Chris taunted him.

Kendall broke Aria's grip and took another swig at him but missed. Chris took a swig at Kendall, there was a loud crack as Chris' fist collided with Kendall's nose. Kendall grabbed his nose with one hand and swug with the other. He knew made contact with some part of Chris' body because Chris screamed out in pain. Aria shoved him out the door and closed it after him. She rushed to Kendall's side pushing him onto the couch and moving his hand off his nose. There was blood all over his hand and face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Aria shouted at him. She grabbed a bunch of tissues off the table next to the couch and handed them to him.

"I'm fine thanks." Kendall said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she asked him.

He raised the tissues to his nose to try and stop the bleeding. "No. He called you a whore, Aria. That's not okay. I'd like to go out there and beat the shit outta that guy and—"

"Kendall!" Aria cut him off. She looked at him and shook her head. "You're ridiculous. You're bleeding and your main priority is to beat the shit out of some guy who called me a whore? Who cares what he thinks? I only care what you think."

"So I just bled for no reason?" Kendall asked.

"Not really. It was cute of you to defend me like that." Aria said.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Would it help if I told you that it was really hot?" Aria asked.

"Maybe a little…" Kendall said innocently.

"Well it was." Aria laughed.

"Hey Aria." Kendall said.

"Yeah?" Aria asked.

"I love you."

After the show, everyone filed onto their buses to head to Toronto. Aria was especially excited because she was from there. She was also nervous because not only did she get to see all her family but her friends too and there was no way they didn't know about Aria and Kendall by now and she was nervous about what everyone would think. Aria curled up in her bunk and closed her eyes. Suddenly her phone went off.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Hey Beautiful." Kendall sounded sleepy.

"Hi." Aria smiled.

"Sorry I didn't get to see you after the show." He said.

"It's okay. I'll see you in Canada." Aria laughed. "How's your nose?"

"It's still attached." Kendall stated.

Aria giggled. "Good."

"I just called you say good night." He told her.

"Okay. Good Night then." Aria said rubbing her eyes.

"Good Night babe. I love you." Kendall said.

"I love you too." Aria said.

"I love you more." He replied.

"We're not doing." Aria laughed.

"Okay then good night,"

"Good night, Kendall." Aria hung up the phone and closed her eyes. It was a matter of seconds before she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING : Mature Content Ahead! 

Chapter Eight

Aria woke up to the sound of someone humming "Oh Canada" very loudly. She moved the curtain on her bunk to reveal Kendall standing there smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked rubbing her eyes.

"Everyone went out to find food but I insisted that they let you sleep so they left and came to wake you up." He answered.

"Then why am I not asleep?" Aria groaned.

"Because I lied to them so we could go to breakfast. I figured you'd know where to go." Kendall said with a wink.

"Kendall, just because I'm from Canada doesn't mean I know all the good places to eat." Aria laughed.

"But you DO know where the good places to eat here in Toronto are…." Kendall said.

"Well, yeah." She replied.

"So get up, get dressed and let's go." Kendall said kissing her on the forehead.

Aria did as she was told and found Kendall sitting in the back lounge waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at her pretty pink flowered sundress. Her hair was down in curls and she was wearing round sunglasses and black flats. She smiled at him. "You look…" Kendall blinked trying to find a word to describe her as he stood up. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you." She said against his lips. Kendall smiled.

"Should we go?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bus.

Aria and Kendall walked to a small diner that seemed to be a real hot spot for the high school kids when they had days off. It being a Saturday morning, it was pretty busy. They found a booth towards the back and sat down.

A tall woman with red hair came and gave them menus and took their drink orders.

Aria looked through the menu trying to decide what she wanted. Kendall closed his menu.

"You already know what you want?" Aria asked.

Kendall nodded. "Pancakes."

Aria smiled. "That's what always get." She closed her menu.

"So what's new?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing really…" Aria shrugged. "Gustavo called me and told me that the label wants me to put some original songs written by me on the new EP he's planning to release."

Suddenly, the waitress put down their drinks and took their orders. She walked away.

"I didn't know you wrote…" Kendall said.

Aria took a sip of her drink. "I always have. I just never showed them to you…" she said looking down.

"Why not?" Kendall poked, casually taking a sip of his drink.

"I dunno. I just didn't okay?" Aria snapped at him.

Kendall shrugged. "Okay…" he grabbed her hand across the table. He made little circles with his thumb on her hand. She smiled.

They chit chatted and the waitress gave them their food. They ate and talked. They were just finishing up when out of nowhere someone yelled "ARIA?" she turned to see a tall girl walking towards her "ARIA SMITH?" The girl approached their table. She was tall, had medium length blonde hair and one of the most annoying voices in the world.

"WOW! It's been such a long time!" the girl said shoving Aria over to sit in the booth.

"Hi Kim." Aria said with a fake smile.

Kim smiled and looked to see who she was sitting with. She moved her sunglasses down her nose at the sight of Kendall. "Kendall Knight?" she exclaimed. "From Big Time Rush? Wow. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kim. Kim Simons. My father invented some of the greatest electronics in the world. Perhaps you've heard of him." She said grabbing his free hand to shake it.

"I haven't." Kendall said.

Aria held back a laugh.

Kim to turned to Aria. "So Ari, how's Hollywood?" she asked putting her bag on the table.

"Great! It's really sunny." Aria answered in an annoyed tone. "Mostly everyone is nice…"

Kim's phone beeped. "Oh, I'm sorry! I gotta run!" she got up. "It was nice catching up with you! Kisses!" she said blowing an air kiss at them. "It was like meeting you Kendall." She said checking him out and winking at him. She walked away.

"Okay. That was weird. Do you know her?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. She used to torture me at school. Her Dad invented a bunch of useless electronics so she's super rich. She's just really not a nice person." Aria answered him looking down.

"She used to torture you?"

"She's just a bully. I bet she was only talking to be so she could say she did because people know me now." Aria said fidgeted with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Kim locked me in the girl's change room once at school. All alone in the dark. I banged on the door and no one would help me. I guess seeing her just brings back the memories of high school that really just sucked you know?" Aria said.

"But you're so much better than her Aria." Kendall said grabbing her hand.

The waitress came and gave them their bill. Kendall paid and got up. He grabbed her hand. "Come on." He said. They walked back to bus and found everyone in buses.

"Where were you?" James asked as they sat down on the couch.

"We went out to get breakfast." Kendall said.

"It's not really breakfast at 2 in the afternoon." James said.

"Whatever." Kendall shrugged.

Aria sat in her hotel room with her guitar and song book. She was working on a new song. There was a knock on her door and Kendall entered, closing the door all the way behind him. "Hey beautiful."

She looked at him. "Hi." She said smiling and continuing to play.

He looked at her and then her guitar and song book. "Don't let me stop you." He said. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Kendall moved her hair away from her ear. He looked at what she had written and began to sing it in her ear. She stopped playing. "Why does it sound better when you sing it?" she asked.

"I find that hard to believe." He said nibbling on her ear. She set down her guitar and turned around in arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"It's true." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked at him, he was smiling at her. She leaned down and kissed him. He immediately took control of the kiss. His tongue exploring the now familiar territory. Kendall flipped them over so he was on top of her, his hands running up her back to find the zipper of her dress. He slipped it off as Aria reached for the hem of his shirt. She took it off and whipped it across the room before reaching for his belt. She undid it and shoved them down along with his boxers.

Kendall began to place kisses down her neck and collarbone. He reached her breasts he undid her bra and massaged them. "Kendall…" Aria said breathlessly as he pressed his mouth to her nipple. Aria felt him smirk against her skin as he began to place more kisses down her stomach and hip bone slowing slipping off her panties.

Aria moaned as began to stroke her clit with his tongue. She struggled to find something to hold onto as Kendall worked down to her entrance. She grabbed onto a fistful of his blond hair.

"K-K-Kendall, p-p-please…" she choked out.

"Please what?" he chuckled darkly, not stopping.

"P-p-please just – FUCK!" she yelled as Kendall pressed his tongue against her clit.

Kendall figured she'd had enough, he positioned himself on top of her, entering her and filling her with all he had. She moaned and grabbed on to his shoulders. "Kendall…Oh my god. I ..I..I…" She said already out of breath.

"Shhhh." Kendall said as he began thrusting into her. "Do, pretty girl, don't speak."

Aria grabbed onto his hips controlling his speed. Kendall moaned as Aria wrapped her legs around his waist so he hip her sweet spot with every thrust. "K-Kendall, I'm so c-c-close" she choked out, her nails digging into the flesh of his hip. "I-I know babe" he managed to say.

Aria cried out as the orgasm washed over her. Kendall collapsed on top of her. They lied there in a mass of heavy breathing. "Kendall…" Aria breathed, grabbing onto his hair, that was now stuck to his forehead with sweat. She pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

"Now I have to shower…" Aria complained as Kendall rolled off of her.

Kendall laid there for a minute before getting up. He grabbed Aria and carried her to the bathroom. "Well then let's do just that…"


End file.
